


You're Not The Only One

by asho_withers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Spoilers, Tears, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR 3x01 SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE ARROW SEASON 3 PREMIERE! My prediction for a scene in episode 3x02, Sara</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not The Only One

Felicity stared at her, shaking violently. Tears poured down her face. This shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't be gone. She should be with them, rejoining the team possibly. Felicity didn't care, she just wanted Sara back. She saw Laurel breaking down in the corner, throwing sloppy punches at the wooden doll. It reminded her when Sara taught her the proper way to punch.

Felicity trudged over to her. "If you widen your stance you'll get a stronger punch." Felicity told her quietly. Laurel just looked at her. "You just had to correct me at a time like this didn't you? You just had to!" Felicity jumped back a little. "Sorry, I was just giving you some advice." She countered weakly. Laurel shook with rage. "I don't want your advice! I just lost my sister for the second time!" 

That was it.

"I just lost one of my best friends! You're not the only one Laurel! We should be mourning her, not fighting! She wouldn't want this!" Felicity shouted. She knew all eyes were on them. "How would you know what she wanted? Huh?" Laurel screamed. "She was like the sister I never had Laurel! And I want to say a proper goodbye! I'm sure you want to too." Felicity calmed down and walked back over to Sara's lifeless body.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Laurel murmured, storming up the stairs. Felicity let herself completely break down then. Roy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." He rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

She felt Roy let go and another set, a more familiar set, of strong arms wrap around her. "We will find this monster Felicity. Sara will not die in vain, I won't allow it." Felicity grabbed tightly onto the lapels of Oliver's jacket and faced away from Sara's body. She buried her face in his strong chest and held him close. His shirt was quickly dampened by her many tears. "It's not fair Oliver." She murmured into his shirt, sniffling. "I know, I know." 

Felicity felt Oliver's body start to tremble and felt a tear on her neck. She let go of his jacket and wrapped her arms around him. They both cried. They cried so much it hurt, but the amount of tears shed would never be enough for those they had lost. 

Sara was her only true female friend, and Felicity loved her. Even with everything that had happened in her life, Sara still managed to make Felicity smile when she was around. Felicity didn't know what she would do without her. Having Oliver with her to comfort her was something she really needed. She needed him. And she's pretty sure he needed her too. "What about Nyssa?" Felicity said. "She will want revenge, we can't let her kill the person who did this, no matter how much he deserves it." Felicity nodded into the crook of his neck. "I can't believe she's gone." Felicity sobbed, looking at her blonde friend.

"I love you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to bring this killer to justice."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS PREMIERE WAS SO AMAZING! BUT SARA AND OLICITY! SO MANY FEELS AND EMOTIONS!


End file.
